Prussia's Oasis
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Ludwig never expected to end up in this mysterious place full of enchanted wonders, and when he stumbles upon a magical oasis, he could never imagine what he finds.


(note : even though she owns the land, they are not actually IN Prussia, lol. Also i do not own Disney , it was just a reference. )

An hour had past before he regained his consiousness. The copter had crashed into a pit of vines and leaves, and Ludwig struggled to break free from the hold they had against the copter doors. Eventually, he managed to escape and crawl his way out both the copter and the pit in a single groan, caused by the pain in his right side. He then stumbled to his feet to find himself in an unexpected area of what apperead to be a jungle.

It was an enchanted jungle, as if straight out of a Disney classic, and after his amusement died down just a little, he began to walk, both cautious and careful, through the dark mysterious jungle in search of any signs of life. He walked and walked for hours, and every single sight he saw was something strange and incredible. The jungle had its own glow to it. The tree trunks lit up only slightly, whenever it was touched by Ludwig's hand. And every now and then, he could hear the beautiful distant song of what may have been a bird, but sounded almost like a woman.

Ludwig grew a bit tired, and his quench for thirst had become much more extreme. He changed his mission to one in which he searched for a stream or a river of some sort. It wasn't long after he stumbled upon a mysterious glow not to far in the distance, behind a couple of trees. He quickly made his way toward the direction of the hazy glow until he pushed back a few vines to reveal a beautiful and peaceful jungle oasis. Ludwig stared in awe as the perfectly blue, calm water sparkled under the moonlight. He approached the water slowly, taking in all its mythical features, but as he calmly knelt down to dip his lips into the water, he heard a sound. It was the song he had heard earlier, that beautiful song the bird had sung, but this time, it was coming from the water, and sounded even more peaceful and like a womans voice.

Lifting his head slowly, he observed the water and saw a sudden change in its movement. It was no longer still, but moving. A swirl began to form at the surface of the water, followed by what appeared to be pink tinted lights, or sparkles if you will. Ludwig began to back away from the jungle oasis a bit as the swirl and the sparkles built up into a cloud of light. With wide eyes, Ludwig watched, neither scared nor exited, but frightfully fasinated. The song grew louder as the lights spun around, illuminating the darkness around him, when suddenly it all stopped, and the lights went dead, leaving a few sparkles to fall here and there, evaporating into the water, and left behind all of the commotion, was the most amazing sight of them all.

Standing in front of Ludwig from inside the water, was a woman. She was no ordinary woman, she had come from the jungle oasis. She had long white hair that flowed down past her hips, it glew in the moonlight. Her skin was a pale white, and when she opened her eyes, they sparkled. She was beautiful, much more beautiful than the oasis. Ludwig stared at her in awe, and she stared back. The water she stood in came up to her knees, and she began to glide through it slowly, making her way across the water smoothly, almost ghost-like. She lifted one foot out slowly, followed by the other, but she did it like a ballerina. Her poise was so mysterious, and breathe-taking. Her body had a natural glow, topped by the moon, and she stopped walking once she hit the grass.

_Who are you ? _She asked him. Her voice was as calm as the wind.

Ludwig slowly raised himself from the ground.

_I'm...My name is Ludwig. _He said in his deep, German accent. _And, who are you, may I ask?_  
She placed a gentle hand on his shoudler, and with a soft smile she said, _My name is Prussia. This jungle is my home, I own it all. Why have you come here?_

_My hellicopter had an accident in the sky, and I ended up crashing here. _He replied.

She smiled and invited him to stay. She took him around her jungle and showed him all the magical sights it held. She was like nothing Ludwig had ever seen before, her personality was kinder than a humans, and her beauty was out of this world.

Weeks went by, and Ludwig was still there, and nowhere near home. Prussia asked him if he had a family somewhere, and if he was missing them. He said yes, and Prussia offered him a wish, suggesting that he use it to get himself back home to Germany, if that's what he truly desired. But when she gave him that wish, he sighed.

_I don't want to leave you... Would you consider coming back with me to Germany and living your life as a human? I believe you belong in Germany with me, Prussia. _He said to her.

Her face showed surprise and unexpectance. She didn't want to give up her beautiful home, but she remembered of how she always dreamed of being human and falling in love. The truth was, she didn't want to leave Ludwig either.

_Yes. _She said. _I'd love to go with you._

He smiled and held her hand, pulling her in for a perfect kiss, and then, he made his wish.


End file.
